Dream Destination
by Herewriting307
Summary: Ally, Dez and Trish think they're going on a trip of a lifetime, but what happens when their boat sinks, leaving them with a mysterious blonde, a close friend and a survival guide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introduction

Getting out of their car from a nearby carpark, Ally Dawson and her dad carried her bags down to the school bus. Once arrived, they saw that the bus driver was packing all of the student luggage into the trunk, very slowly might I add, he looked up, sighed lazily and took ally's bags from her dads hands and threw them into the trunk carelessly "Hey!" Ally spluttered. "What kid?" The drivers voice came out monotonously. Ally wordlessly took one of her bags out of the trunk "-you took my handbag!"  
"Oh." Ally huffed and walked back to her dad ,hearing the trunk close behind her. She rolled her eyes, school will never hire decent people. "I better be going honey! I need to get to the store before opening time!" Her dad said, checking his wrist watch.  
"Okay dad!" Ally kissed her dad's cheek, gave him a quick hug and he walked away quickly shouting a "have a safe trip" over his shoulder. Once her dad was out of sight, she stopped waving and smiled to herself observing some of the departing families around her. Today, her class are going to Rome, for part of their history project. Trish and Ally had been planning everything out for months, everything down to what underwear they'd be wearing, ally cautious on the subject of course.

Everyone in her class had already made their way inside the bus, some casually staring at Ally through the windows, Slightly self conscious, She looked down at her outfit, A pink floral top with denim skinny jeans, she giggled at herself, A typical Ally outfit. A heavy knock drifted her out of her thoughts, pointing her gaze at the creator of said noise, she chuckled. It was Dez, jumping up and down in his seat giddily whilst waving frantically out of the bus window. Ally waved back and rolled her eyes affectionately, he was just as excited as they were.

She made her way into the bus and sat between Trish and Dez. _I don't want them fighting the whole way_, she thought.

_Rome, get ready for team ally._

**So, Thoughts on the introduction? I know there has been stories like this but this has my own ideas into it. And yes, this will be a Auslly story but...eventually;), If you guys like it of course:)**

**-Zulaiha:)x**


	2. Meeting him

Chapter 2

By the time their bus got to the docks, Dez had fallen asleep, Trish had successfully drawn a moustache on the over excited ginger and Ally had caught up with her old friend Cassidy. Feeling the movement of the bus come to a stop, the students all stood up and collected their hand luggage. Ally stretched and went to wake dez but Trish beat her to it. "Hey Bozo! Wake up!" She said, slapping the back of his head. He jumped up in alarm unexpectedly, making ally jump back a little.  
"Did I miss the boat?!" He asked the girls frantically. Trish rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, because we'd be here waking you up-" Ally nudged her, silently telling her to stop there, Trish obeyed and ally smiled at him.  
"No dez, everybody is just getting out of the bus"  
Dez sighed in relief, picked up his bag and skipped merrily out of the bus. Ally and Trish watched as Cassidy brought out a mirror and told him to look at his reflection, he screamed and touched his trish-made moustache, reading his lips, Dez said "I love it"

The girls shared a knowing glance.

_This is gonna be one looong trip._

* * *

The students of Marino high received their room keys and were told to meet at the restaurant at 9 o'clock.

10 minutes later, their teacher was still lecturing them about the rules of the ship; No stealing, Don't disturb other passengers bla bla bla.  
Trish and Ally were too busy fangirling over the fact that they get to share the same room whilst Dez was moping about not being able to stay with them because it's a "girls" room and boys "weren't aloud". Seeing all of his students were almost asleep, their teacher dismissed them and they all cheered and went their seperate ways. Trish and Ally pulled their luggage along with them and made their way to their room. They saw the "Dorms" sign and followed the arrow, not checking the 'male' sign which was hung right under the word they glanced at.

They laughed and walked until they saw the room '42' and they squealed, if you haven't noticed by now, they've never been on a cruise before. "3, 2-" They counted down "-1!

They opened the door, revealing dark blue walls, blue carpets, 2 beds covered in luggage and closets on opposite sides of the room. They looked at the brochure confused. This obviously wasn't their room, their rooms were supposed to be pink and somebody had already started to unpack. "Um..hi?" A voice came from behind them. They turned around and Infront of them stood a tall dirty blonde, his hazel eyes showing amusement. "And what are you girls doing in the boys dorms?" He said pushing past them, walking into the room. Ally's eyes widened and she turned to look for Trish's reaction, Instead, she found her at the bottom of the hallway talking to a brown haired guy. Ally mentally facepalmed and looked to the blonde boy. "Oh..uh sorry! We didn't know this was the boys dorms, I guess we didn't read the signs properly.." Ally answered him, kind of drifting off at the end like she was talking to herself. The blonde nodded, took a couple of shirts out of his suitcase and started to hang them up in his closet. "The girls dorms are just opposite the entrance for the boys, if you wanted to know" He said looking up at her, observing her innocent face.  
"Oh psht, I could have figured it out you know" Ally said, flapping her hands about awkwardly. He raised his eyebrows at her amusingly and chuckled.  
"Okay, whatever you say"  
She frowned at him but it just made him laugh. "What's your name?" She asked, she can't call him "the blonde guy" forever.  
"Austin"  
"Ally"  
He gave her a short nod "Ok"  
_There's something about him, he seems...closed off._  
"Well, I better go find my room now" Ally announced.  
He gave her a small smile "Yeah, bye Ally."


End file.
